<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>臭直男 by Otterpalmtree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216086">臭直男</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterpalmtree/pseuds/Otterpalmtree'>Otterpalmtree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, M/M, 直草弯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterpalmtree/pseuds/Otterpalmtree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>看看ray吧，eddy心想，他应该像ray学一学，独自一人也能有动力练琴，做频道，社交，办派对。一个向外辐射着能量的人，一个真正的外向者，不需要藏在任何人身后假装自己过得很舒适，不需要从他该死的唯一的朋友身上汲取能量。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Ray Chen/Eddy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>臭直男</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RE，BE暗示有，ray是直男</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“brett没和你一起来吗？”</p><p>这已经是他第三次从某个和他并不熟的人那里听到这样的开场白了。eddy忍住烦躁，笑着解释：brett有些事要处理，brett累了，brett需要练琴。凭什么他不得不为brett不愿出席的派对找不同的借口？不管brett在干嘛，他没理由、也没有义务知道吧！为什么大家理所当然的认为他和brett就该像连体婴儿一样去所有地方？</p><p>他们确实亲密，撇开他们的意愿不管，twoset把他们绑在了一块儿——每次想到这儿他几乎都要为brett感到抱歉了，但在那之前脑子里的声音总会提醒他：可悲的是你，不要再把你唯一的朋友当成生活中所有难题的解决方案——尽管brett一直乐于解决towset大大小小的问题，让他可以心安理得享受brett过人的行动力带来的红利。</p><p>可brett，brett也有他要做的事情。就像eddy也有——虽然他还没想好那是什么，但他督促自己要在一个brett不在场的情况下找到它。他需要一点自己的生活，一些调剂，让他活得不像brett的附属品，以证明他的日子没有brett也能过的多姿多彩。</p><p>虽然事实是他确实没什么除了brett以外的朋友；ray勉强算一个，鉴于他邀请自己来这个派对。</p><p>被他归为“勉强算一个”的朋友正单手托着红酒杯，另一只手恰到好处地越过对面女孩的肩膀搭在沙发靠背上，让女孩儿既不觉得被冒犯也不觉得被冷落。完美的社交距离。看看ray吧，eddy心想，他应该像ray学一学，独自一人也能有动力练琴，做频道，社交，办派对。一个向外辐射着能量的人，一个真正的外向者，不需要藏在任何人身后假装自己过得很舒适，不需要从他该死的唯一的朋友身上汲取能量。</p><p>像是察觉到他的目光，ray转过头来，在目光落在eddy身上时发出惊喜的叫声：“oh eddy！！你居然来了，快过来！”<br/>
是了，没有brett积极扮演牵线的角色，他们今晚还没来得及叙旧。</p><p>“Anything for you, Ray Bae~”<br/>
eddy眨眨眼，走了过去，没有拿酒瓶的那只手做出一个扮性感的动作。</p><p>看吧，他没有brett也可以逗大家笑。</p><p>“你很性感，你知道吗。”ray抬起酒杯抿了一口红酒，上下打量了eddy一阵，夸张地做出他自认为最有吸引力的调情。“比我认识的所有女孩儿都性感！”</p><p>气氛被炒热了，他们旁边的女孩适时发出半真半假的抱怨：“HEY！！”</p><p>“鬼话连篇。”<br/>
eddy——不，现在是edwina 的声线咯咯笑了起来。有经验的喜剧演员们会在合适的时候见好就收地结束一个笑话；当然，这是在他们都清醒的前提下，而ray并没有在eddy特意为他制造的这个节点停下来。他用几乎是赤裸裸的眼神继续打量eddy——尤其在他的紧身牛仔裤上。</p><p>eddy不甘示弱地回盯，他被酒精麻痹的大脑显然无法像往常一样高效率地处理已经开始模糊的视觉信息。他今天没有戴眼镜，在brett宣称今晚不参加之后他特意打理了一下自己的形象——这下没有人会揶揄他了。他选了自己最喜欢的那件衬衣和紧身牛仔裤，但因为怕痛而不敢带隐形眼镜。那东西看上去就像透明的刀片一样随时可以剜出自己的眼珠…他的思维飘到哪去了？为什么ray的脸这么近？客厅的打光真不错，衬托ray的鼻子像个优雅的艺术品…</p><p>等等……ray一直这么帅的吗？陈韦丞，停止你淫荡的思想，你这个该死的同性恋。上帝给你的性取向不意味着你要天生渴望和身边每个男性朋友上床！意淫直男是不道德的，你这个男同性恋之耻！</p><p>……他的皮肤也真不错，细看都没有什么毛孔，回头得问问他用的什么护肤品，是时候彻底解决一下自己的痘痘肌了……</p><p>“停止停止, 我几乎都要为你变弯了。”ray最终还是收回了眼神，意犹未尽似地咂咂嘴，适时地结束了他们之间这场无伤大雅的小插曲。</p><p>eddy在朋友们的哄笑中摔回柔软的皮质沙发里，心有余悸地捡起手机，刷起社交媒体试图转移自己的注意力。没什么新鲜事；偷偷关注的男模发了新照片，ray平时也健身吧；这家餐厅很好吃的样子，ray的嘴唇看上去很红润。</p><p>操。</p><p>他不得不点开被置顶的联系人，上下翻动了一下他们的聊天记录——没什么可看的，大部分都是“你在哪了？”，“今天还录吗？”“我到家了”之类的。<br/>
他退出对话框，又点了进去，再次退出，回到主页，然后第三次点了进去。他的视线停在brett发给他的最后一条消息。<br/>
“我不去了，玩的开心！”</p><p>“Things are getting weird”<br/>
eddy想了想，还是在句尾加上了LMAO。他不想让事情听上去太认真，好像brett一不在他就立刻出岔子似的。</p><p>点击发送的同时ray的声音再次吸引了他的注意力，在他忙着刷手机时酒局已经进入到了never have I ever的阶段，在那之前不爱聊私生活话题的朋友们已经走了一大半——本来这其中就该包括eddy的，但他后脑勺模糊的预感却让他鬼使神差地留了下来。</p><p>“轮到你了，eddy！”</p><p>“我从未……和男人接吻。”<br/>
像是需要酒精印证他的预感似的，eddy自暴自弃地拿起酒瓶喝了一大口。反正这早就不算什么秘密了。ray没有动，所以他假装没看到ray抬起半边眉毛，递给他一个半分讶异半分玩味的眼神。</p><p>拜托，他平时的表现还不够明显吗。哪个直男愿意整天在视频里戴假发扮女孩娇声发嗲还露大腿？虽然有一部分他是替brett做的，因为brett无论如何都不愿意做这个，但这并不代表他没有乐在其中。</p><p>ray一只手指抵着下巴，仿佛真在思考似的。</p><p>“我从未……揉过eddy的屁股。”他最终眯着眼睛决定，然后顺理成章地拿起eddy刚放在茶几上的酒瓶也喝了一大口。</p><p>这下轮到eddy目瞪口呆了，朋友们发出起哄的叫声。eddy急着想要辩解什么，但突然发现ray说的确实也是事实——甚至有视频作证——虽然那完全是个玩笑，当时brett也在。但现在brett不在，这里只有他和ray知道那是怎么一回事，他突然觉得百口莫辩了。</p><p>brett的回复在这时候才终于来了，手机的震动吓得eddy兔子似的抖了两下，仿佛干坏事被抓了个现行——等一下，干坏事的好像不是他，虽然他在这事里也有一份……eddy佯装看时间，迅速举起手机瞥了一眼，虽然他也不知道自己为什么要像做贼一样。</p><p>“haha funny［表情符号］”<br/>
brett的回复很简短。</p><p>funny mud pee，eddy在心里愤恨地想，他愿意赌上他的两把小提琴brett看到这条消息时绝对没有笑出声，哪怕后面跟着他常用的那个表情符号。一大一小的两只眼睛嘲讽地看向不同的方向，就是没有看向他。这点倒确实和brett挺像的。</p><p>所以brett也认为那是个玩笑。</p><p>像是为了反驳他们的天真，Ray的手在桌子的掩护下适时搭上了他的大腿，以几乎无法察觉的幅度摩挲着，eddy定住了，难以置信地望向ray。</p><p>但ray立刻把手抽开，还是一副笑嘻嘻的模样：“时间差不多了，收拾一下散了吧！”</p><p>一群醉了的朋友于是碰撞着身体互相告别，和每个人拥抱时呼出来的酒气都让eddy觉得更加头昏脑胀。该死的timberland马丁靴，鞋带一如既往的难系。玄关只剩下eddy一个人了，但蹲得太久让他的腿和脑子一起发麻了，他不得不扶着墙缓了一会儿。</p><p>ray在不知道什么时候靠近他。玄关的灯比客厅还亮，却不知为什么没有照出ray身上任何一个瑕疵。ray像个发光的天神慢慢逼近他，最终整个身型笼罩住他。ray比他高，也比他强壮，他被一个块头比他大的雄性生物压制住了。脑子里的警铃在非常遥远的地方大声作响，但隔着一层酒精的迷雾让eddy听得不怎么分明。</p><p>ray凑近了eddy的脖子，细密的触感舔了上来。eddy怕痒得缩了一下，后知后觉地开始挣扎。</p><p>“为什么不呢？”ray在他耳边呢喃，手已经摸上了eddy低领衬衣露出的锁骨。</p><p>确实，eddy承认，对着ray的脸说不实在是太难了。他知道ray知道自己很帅，这也是为什么大部分朋友都乐于接受ray偶尔略显油腻的卖弄，因为ray确实很帅，也很会打扮自己—— 而他该死的是个男同性恋！他当然喜欢帅哥！即使那只是张好朋友的脸，eddy也比任何人都清楚这从来无法成为阻止自己勃起的原因。</p><p>去他的吧，eddy忽然不在乎了。去他的性取向，去他的别人的目光，去他的……去他的好兄弟！ray说的对，既然他们都想要，所以为什么不呢？</p><p>他们跌跌撞撞地踢开eddy好不容易穿上的一只鞋，牙齿碰撞着摔回沙发上。以和男人的初吻的标准来说，ray娴熟得实在有些过分了。eddy本来就昏沉的脑袋被ray的法式深吻弄得缺氧，以至于他都不知道对方什么时候解开了自己衬衫所以的扣子。独奏家常年揉弦的大手终于包裹住渴望触碰的乳尖，那褐色的肉粒像是受到什么惊吓一样立刻挺立起来。于是ray离开让他着迷的兔牙和丰厚的嘴唇，在他胸前舔弄了起来。</p><p>eddy这会儿倒如梦初醒似地显出一丝羞涩的神情来了。他为自己像女孩一样敏感的胸部感到害羞；他想躲开，但一涌而上的快感让他身体渐渐软了下来。他于是伸长手臂去够ray的脖子，示意他继续接吻，并希望他没有注意到自己泛红的耳尖。</p><p>ray仿佛读透了他的思想，看来这该死的天才做爱和拉琴一样无师自通。“你真适合当个女孩儿，我为brett感到可惜。”</p><p>“你在女孩儿的床上也会提别人？”eddy别开头，想象brett参与这个情景让他无法抑制地感到尴尬。即使这一切要发生，也与brett无关。</p><p>“不会，我搞女孩儿……很擅长。”ray总结到，露出一个让eddy移不开目光的微笑，极有风度抬起他的手，安抚地亲了亲手背。</p><p>“那就闭上你的嘴。”</p><p>Ray履行了诺言，重新吻上他，同时一只手往下拉开了eddy牛仔裤的拉链。eddy闭上眼睛，心里居然感到一丝如释重负——这终于还是发生了。他手把着手引导ray去触碰自己已经硬得发疼的下体，几乎有点力不从心；ray的手实在是太大了，可以轻易包裹住他所有敏感的地方，不怎么需要努力就让eddy颤抖着把前液沾了他一手。</p><p>Ray已经半硬的下身也显出他没有表面上那么游刃有余：勃起顶着他被牛仔裤包裹得紧绷的大腿，一个昭然若揭的证明——他对直男，ray这样的直男，也有致命的吸引力。他不敢相信自己平时故意用来搞笑扮骚的那套居然奏效了——尽管底下确实藏着他一半的真心吧——但他做出那些举动正是因为他比任何人都清楚，清楚一个满脸青春痘，不高也不帅，又有龅牙的自己是没有什么吸引力的。也正因如此，这笑话才会好笑。</p><p>懒得去细想为什么这样的证明使他心满意足，ray的指尖随着一阵生涩的疼痛进入了他。“操、你轻点！”eddy骂道，眉毛疼得皱在了一起，难以置信地问：“你他妈不用润滑的？”</p><p>“我哪有这种东西，凑活一下吧，一会儿让你爽。”<br/>
ray抱歉地亲亲他的耳尖，另一只手抚慰性地揉上eddy的臀肉，继续把他本就长的惊人的中指送进eddy肠道的更深处，开始细密地按摩尚未准备好的肉壁。</p><p>臭直男，他在心里暗骂，一边努力放松自己浑身的肌肉。这并不难，毕竟他不是第一次和男人做爱；更何况独奏家的手指长得天赋异禀，很快就用三根手指的抠挖把他逼得小声求饶。ray似乎有点被他的反应娱乐到，故意停下手上的动作，从容不迫地问：“真那么爽吗？”</p><p>“你……你懂个屁……快进来。”eddy不想忍了，他盯着ray那张欠扁的帅脸意识模糊地想，今天晚上的一切都过于漫长了。他用大腿内侧轻轻磨蹭ray已经硬得流水的阴茎，于是ray就顶入他的体内了。他看不到ray的脸了 ，而ray的喘息在他耳边响起；eddy发现自己的意识又开始涣散了，于是他闭上眼睛，努力沉浸在ray带给他的快感里。和女孩做爱的标准似乎也适用于eddy，ray在他身上卖力地进出着，而他的一只脚从沙发上无力地耷拉到地上，脚尖随着ray抽插的节奏一下一下轻轻点着地板。</p><p>“你可以……可以把我想成brett，这样会不会更爽。”<br/>
自作聪明的直男，嘴上没个把门的——eddy的身体猛地绷紧了，ray被他突然收紧的后穴箍得发出一声难耐的低喘。eddy以为已经在今天早些时候彻底被榨干的羞耻感像地底的温泉一样突然又冒了出来，随着ray的撞击一下又一下，涌出他的眼眶，流出他的鼻子和嘴巴。<br/>
所有明亮或晦暗的色块，那些顶着brett的脸不由分说地闯入他梦中的陌生人，那些他以为早就随着纸巾进了垃圾桶的画面，争先恐后地，违背他的意愿，随着ray更深更快的顶弄，在eddy眼前呼啸而过。他终放开死死咬住的嘴唇，发出今晚第一声过于甜腻的呻吟。</p><p>“再、再快一点，就是……啊……那里！”</p><p>他像任何一个花痴过ray的女生一样开始放声浪叫，可能比她们叫得更骚；因为他感觉到ray的肉茎在他身体里又涨大了一圈，几乎每下进出都要死死地贴着他的前列腺，然后往他更无法言语的深处送去。eddy爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，然后用一阵更紧的收缩去回报给自己带来快感的肉棒。随着一个深顶，eddy射在了自己小腹上，而ray也低吼着射在他身体的最深处。</p><p>我好像没有同意过内射吧，eddy缓慢地眨眨眼睛，盯着ray家天花板上非常有设计感的灯具，不过ray的品味还挺不错的。他没有力气张口，只能像一条濒死的狗一样微弱地喘着气。ray迟疑地抬起手，然后开始轻轻摩挲着他的脊柱；本该是温存的时刻，而eddy该死的大脑里却又蹦出了brett阴魂不散的触感。</p><p>手机好像响了，应该是他先前叫的uber吧，反正肯定不是brett；他想让ray从自己身上下来，因为他觉得自己快无法呼吸了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好几个梗是陶老师的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>